When the living ones give up on you
by coyotl
Summary: Carrie x Gumball fanfic. Gumball has often been "a troublemaker" and someone too dangerous to have around, everyone knows that, except for Gumball itself, and soon people will start to question if it's something that they should keep tolerating... This is my first fanfiction, thanks for taking the time to read it.
1. Chapter 1

No ones POV

"Gumball wake up we really messed up this time!" shouted Darwin slapping Gumball in a moderate way.

"I'm awake stop, stop. stop!" what it's so important Darwin?" Gumball held Darwin's hand while he tried to figure out what was going on.

Darwin started packing all the things for school "We are late for school dude if we don't get in time this time they might send us to detention… again!"

Darwin started to have flashbacks about that last time they went to detention and started to freak out even more until Gumball calmly put his hand on his brother's shoulder

"Darwin my silly brother, I think you forgot something"

Darwin raised his brow with a confused face "What? What could I have forgotten, look the backpack I even packed my rubber rule"

Gumball rolled his eyes "Darwin look at the date" said Gumball confidently

"It's 23 of August" Of course it is 23 of Augu… wait what? Isn't it 23 of July?" Gumball now started to freak out just like Darwin

"Dude how could you forget in which month you live" Darwin said as he tried to remain calm

"Bro I forget about everything, remember that time when I forgot to…"

They both just went silent, and the only sound they were able to hear was their bus leaving.

"We are screwed" said both with a death serious tone.

"No! as long as there's hope we shall never give up, come Darwin, come with me and let's defeat the punishment of our own laziness, are you with me bro?" said Gumball while he grabbed his backpack and turned to look at Darwin's eyes.

"You are such an inspiration bro" said Darwin with a tear in his left eye.

Darwin's POV

"Wow Gumball it's always such a determined guy, i don't know if he is like this because of his boldness or because he is so… oblivious, anyways, he is my brother and I love him the way he is, I wonder how are we going to get to school in time"

Gumball's POV

"Man I can't get into any more troubles, I already have to deal with my parents being mad at me because all of the troubles I always get into, and… everything it's becoming so difficult, i have been having this constant feeling of being worried about something, but I don't know what it is, agh! I don't have time to think about this how am I going to get in time to school? I can't be late, but how? No one can take us there and we won't make it in time by running."

No one's POV

The two boys were running trying to defeat the flow of time, both trying to figure out how to get there in time, until they saw Mr. Dad is leaving to work and the Gumball had a bright, but crazy idea.

"Dude I know how we are going to get to school in time" exclaimed Gumball with enthusiasm.

"How bro, we can't let him know we are late?" asked Darwin.

"Listen I have an idea but we must act quickly, do you trust me bro?" said Gumball by extending his hand toward Darwin.

"Ok bro I trust you"

They both started running before Richard stepped on the accelerator and grabbed themselves from the back of the truck, they both had two pieces of metal below them. Richard took off and the kids started being dragged by the car.

"Look Gumball we are close to the school we need to stop here!"

"But how?!"

"I don't know!" Darwin started to question himself if it was a wise decision to follow his brother so blindly"

"We have to let go! It's the only way!" said Gumball as he let the car go and stopped gently

But Darwin doubted, and he didn't let go until he felt like there was nothing else to do, unfortunately Darwin let himself go just too late and a car was heading towards him at the moment he decided to let himself go.

"Darwin noooooooo!" said Gumball as he lost sight of his brother once the car passed through.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

The car went through, Gumball wasn't even able to see his brother, there was no sign of him, he desperately looked for his brother, or whatever might be left…

"This is it, I lost my brother, I could have just done something smarter, less dangerous, but now, now Darwin is gone, because of my stupid actions and ideas."

"Gumball help me! Are you there?" heard Gumball while sobbing

"Is that you Darwin?" Gumball asked while looking around

"Yes it's me I'm down here" yelled Darwin

Thankfully down in the streets there was a sewer open and Darwin fell into it before crashing against the car. With some help from the people nearby they managed to get Darwin out and both managed to get to school in time.

Once they reached their school they were both silent, like if they were completely estrangers forced to meet each other without any idea what to say to break that awkward moment.

Darwin's POV

"Dude, I could have died back there, it was so stupid from me to trust Gumball so blindly, I mean, I love him he is my brother but, sometimes it's just so dangerous to believe in him or sometimes just being nearby him, maybe I should, maybe I should get some distance from him? I think I'm going tell him what I think, or maybe I won't, I don't know what to do"

Darwin kept thinking to himself when suddenly they both reached their classroom just in time.

Gumball's POV

"Well here we are, we made it, it got dangerous and.. I'd rather not think about what happened back in the street, I'm just glad Darwin is fine, I think he hasn't managed to digest what happened, should I talk to him in lunch? Maybe he is mad about what happened? He never liked to sit near Leslie, oh well I guess that I'll think about it later".

No one's POV

The whole time they were at the classroom they didn't even look at each other, not because they were mad or sad, it just felt incredibly uncomfortable every time they thought about doing it, and so the classes ended, the talk at lunch never came, they both started getting into the bus and when they sat in their seats Darwin decided to move to another seat.

"Hey what is wrong with you? First you don't talk to me through the whole day and now you just don't want to be around me? What did I did to you? Gumball raised his voice in discontent not with an upset tone but with a confused one.

"Listen Gumball I love you don't get me wrong you are my brother after all but, after what happened today I think the best thing to do it's to get some space you know? Like some distance? Darwin said in an apologizing tone while scratching his head.

"Some distance? Some space? You are my brother not a girl, what is wrong with you?" Gumball said this time with an upset tone.

What is wrong with me?! You are the one who didn't almost died today Gumball, every time we do something I'm the one at danger, you didn't even apologized for what happened, so the real question would be what is wrong with you!

Darwin furiously turned around while everyone at the bus were just staring and asking to themselves what was going on.

Everyone were just asking both Gumball and Darwin what was going on, but they just did all they could to ignore them until they arrived home, and nothing could prepare them for what was waiting for them inside of that house.

They open the door and see their mom and dad waiting for them in the living room.

"Close the door, we have something to talk about with both of you" said Nicole looking at them in a calm way, but for some reason, it didn't felt like that, they felt uneasy looking at any of them, both their mom and dad.

"It's everything all right mom? Heh-heh-he-h-he" Gumball laughed nervously, he had never seen this look on her mother, and his father, this wasn't his adorable angry face, this was a serious angry face.

"Gumball, Darwin, would you like to tell how you managed to get to school today?" asked Richard in an emotionless tone.

"How did we got to school today hah, well as w-… we a-a-always do in the bus" said Darwin shaking in fear.

"Then how you explain this!" Nicole shouted as she turned on the tv and showed them the news were they were talking about the accident they had.

"You both could have died, what were you thinking? You should be glad no one got hurt and everything was left in a big scary moment!" Nicole said in both disappointment and anger.

"We didn't knew what to do we were desperate, we didn't want to go to detention and since you said that you were not going to take us to school anymore so we could learn how to be responsible well…" Gumball said while he started to cry.

"Darwin, Gumball, go to your room upstairs, we will think about a punishment strong enough for both of you, until then, you are not allowed to leave your room." Said Richard a little bit upset.

Once they were upstairs and closed the door Gumball rested his head in his bed while Darwin stared at him.

"You never truly care about anything do you? It already happened there's no use thinking about what you did right?" said Darwin looking at Gumball with disgust.

"I don't need this right now" said Gumball still having his face buried in his pillow.

"Yeah, hide your face in front of your problems like always" Darwin looked at the ground trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

"The hell is wrong with you Darwin? I never hide from problems or anything!" Gumball said in an exhausted but strong tone.

"Oh really? So laying in the bed not caring about what you did isn't hiding from the problems? Isn't it hiding from the problems what you always do? Like the way you hide your love for Penny? Or how you hide from his dad after what happened last time trying to avoid facing the consequences of your actions?"

"You know what Dar…"

"Gumball, Darwin come down here!"

They heard the voice of their father and started to go downstairs, shaking in rage and fear.

"We have been thinking, and as punishment you won't receive any extra money for school, you should be glad we didn't decide to be more severe, now go take a shower and go to sleep".

And so they did, they both went to sleep, but none of them said a word during the whole night.

Gumball's POV

"Damn it, now I won't be able to buy anything that I want except for food, I guess, I guess I deserve this, I put the life of my brother in risk, I should have apologized, I think, I think there's still time, no you know what? Fuck it, yeah I said that, well in my mind, Darwin it's being a prick he doesn't deserve an apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

The morning was a silent and lonely one, Gumball decided to wake up earlier so he could walk his way to school and therefore he wouldn't have to deal with looking at Darwin, he was still upset about the recent events, but then he decided to forget about it, it was still a little bit dark but for some reason he enjoyed the ambient, the fresh air, the noiseless street except for the sound of the wind passing through, it was nice until he arrived to school, once he reached the school the sun started to show and all the noise was back, it ruined the chill mood he was into.

"Hey there Gumball" Tobias greeted him as he waved his hand

"What was the fuzz yesterday with Darwin?" he asked in a cocky way

"It's none of your business Tobias" Gumball said in an upset tone

"Well if you don't want to tell me it doesn't matter, half of the town already knows what happened yesterday" said Tobias as he started to laugh.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Gumball said confused and in entering in panic.

"I mean just look at this" Tobias then showed Gumball a pic of him getting Darwin out of the sewers.

Gumball couldn't believe what he was watching, he started to feel remorse and rage, so he started to run until he got to his classroom being the first one to be in class.

And so everyone arrived, and the class was normal, until they went for their lunch.

"Oh no I forgot my money at my house what am I going to eat?" Gumball heard his crush and now he had to choose between giving his money to Penny or to keep and get something to eat.

"Hey there Penny, I heard what you were saying and well I have some money" Gumball said as he showed Penny his money for the lunch.

"Oh thanks Gumball" Penny said as she took the money and smiled at Gumball

Gumball didn't want anyone to notice he wasn't going to eat so he started to sneak out of there, but one person noticed what he was doing and followed him.

Carrie's POV

"This is weird, Gumball always eats here, especially when there are cookies as dessert, where is he going? And why isn't Darwin with him?" The young ghost kept asking to herself until she saw Gumball going outside and sitting down under a tree.

"Men I'm hungry as hell, but I guess Penny must be enjoying her lunch"

"So that's why he didn't ate anything?! So that attention whore could get something to eat? What an idiot, but… maybe I can get something from this".

No one's POV

"Hey there Gumball, why are you so lonely?" Carrie asked Gumball as she approached him with a sassie tone

"Oh hey there Carrie, well you know, hehehe I, I guess I needed some time alone that's all" Gumball said nervously

"Hey rough business that accident you had with Darwin last day huh?" Carrie said it in a hypocritical tone.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gumball said as he looked to the side.

"So saw what you did with Penny, someone is trying to feed the drama queen?" Carrie said with a smile in her face.

"Hey don't call Penny like that, aside look who is talking about being drama queen?" Gumball said in discontent.

Those words offended Penny but deep down she knew he was right, but she wasn't going to let things end there.

"Well at least I'm not the one starving so a fucking attention whore can eat, I was going to offer you a dear so you could eat but I guess it doesn't matter anymore" Carrie started to levitate away.

"Wait! I, I might be willing to listen to your offer"

"Hahaha, well now look what we have here, ok well I guess the least I can do it's tell you, I can buy you food Gumball but with one condition"

Carrie's smile started to get bigger, as she couldn't hold her content knowing there was no way he could deny her offer.

"Ok so what's the condition?" said Gumball raising his eyebrow.

"I get to use your body so I can eat it, I know it sounds unfair, but you will get to eat and you won't be starving and I get to taste food again" Carrie said calmly as she looked at Gumball's face waiting for an answer.

"Well just promise me you won't be eating trash again please" Gumball said with a sad face.

 **"** **Deal!"**

she said as she started to possess Gumball.

Gumball's POV

"Ugh what happened? Where am i? Carrie? Where are you?

"Damn it, she used me, she just left me here in the bushes, what time is it? What happened? She must have lost control, I mean I feel sorry for her about not being able to eat but come on man, give me a break".

No one's POV

"Ok I'm back, sorry to leave you here it's just that I had to find a better place to leave your body since it leaves you unconscious for like 5 minutes, don't worry if we hurry we should make it, hurry up I can't miss classes" said Carrie as she grabbed Gumball and started to levitate rapidly to their classroom".

"Look the door it's still open" said Gumball with a smile in his face.

"Well looks like we are in time, hehe,"

"Well look who decided to show up in time to classes this time? Oh so now you hang with the dead girl so you won't get her killed on your way to the classroom?" Tobias said loudly making everyone laugh and start whoooing them.

The words dead girl pierced Carrie's feelings and she started to cry, levitating away from the class as she sobbed desperately.

"You know what Tobias? Fuck you, you think you are so badass but you are nothing, you are just a mommy's boy who can't even go to the bathroom without her because you might even end up choking yourself with the toilet paper, what is wrong with you?" Gumball said as he left the room running after Carrie.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV

"Carrie wait, let me talk with you!" Gumball yelled through the corridors hoping that the young ghost would answer to his call.

"Go away Gumball, I don't want to see anyone right now, you are going to miss class anyways and you have been warned about skipping class, you will go to detention so get the fuck off before it's too late"

Gumball was able to listen to the voice but he couldn't see Carrie.

"Come on Carrie you have to come to classes too, you are going to be in detention too" Gumball said in a worried tone as he looked around for Carrie.

"The fuck do you care Gumball? You don't care about anything except yourself and that fucking talking peanut, also so what if I go to detention? I'm already dead Gumball, understand that? I'm dead!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you, you don't have to be such a"

Gumball closed his mouth, for some reason he started to feel sad, he started to feel remorse, sadness, and anger, he wanted to run away but how? How do you run away from something you don't even know you are running from?

"Listen I, I was just trying to help I'm sorry, I think you are right I'll go back to classroom, see you later Carrie and sorry that Tobias made fun of you for sticking with me"

Gumball said in a way that you could feel the weight in his words, Carrie showed herself once he left, she could feel Gumball's disappointment, but why was he disappointed? Was it because of her? Or was it something else?

Carrie's POV

"Fucking Tobias he is a fucking prick, I hope he dies choking in his own shit! But, but why I can't focus on my anger towards Tobias? And why Gumball came back? Why did he try to cheer me up? Like the fuck does he think he was doing? That guy doesn't care about anyone but himself and that attention whore, or, does he? What am I thinking? What am I feeling? I need to go, I don't want to be here in school anymore, at least not today".

The classes ended and everyone started to get on the bus, but this time Gumball decided to take a walk instead of taking the bus.

Darwin's POV

"Gumball has it hard, I mean, he has been mean lately, well, actually he has been distant, not mean, and he looks so down, maybe, maybe I should apologize? I don't know what to do, maybe I should ask for advice but, who? Who can I trust with such a delicate matter".

No one's POV

"Hey there Darwin!" Darwin heard a voice greeting him and when he turned he saw Teri, she looked pretty cute, today, she drew a nice dress on her and she also had a hat with a flower on the top.

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked smiling

"Well yes of course Teri" he said as he saw Teri applying sterilizers all over the seat to then proceed to take a sit.

"How are you doing Darwin? I have seen a sad face in you lately, anything wrong? It has something to do with Gumball's accident?" she asked but in the most sincere way possible.

"What? Heh no, no, it… it isn't that it just… it has been quite an awkward week that's all" he said nervously.

"Well most of your weeks must be weird having Gumball as a brother right?" Tobias said as everyone stared at him.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh Tobias but it's more than obvious isn't it? I mean I don't know how Darwin can stand that immature prick everyday" Masami said as she smiled.

"Come on guys! Gumball is not that bad" Penny said as she tried to smile but she only ended looking worried.

"Ugh! I don't know how you can be with such a loser Penny, when are you going to tell him that you don't like him at all?" Masami said as she looked at Penny in disgust.

"That's enough guys! Gumball might not be the brightest guy around but he is still my brother and I won't tolerate any more bad things said towards him!" Darwin said in a moderate but severe tone.

"Yeah Darwin is right, I mean I know Gumball it's a difficult guy to deal with and might get people into plenty of troubles but he is a nice guy" Teri said supporting Darwin.

"Oh look so now we have more weird couples, first the dead girl and the cat and now a fish and a newspaper" Tobias said as he looked at Teri with a mocking face.

Teri started to draw tears in her face trying not to be caught and hiding her face from everyone, except for Darwin who witnessed her act.

"You know Tobias, this is the kind of things Gumball would do, and I hate doing this, but one thing is being a prick and another thing is being a piece of shit"

Darwin said in a dead serious tone as he approached Tobias.

"Woah Darwin come on, it was just a prank bro, right? We don't have to get violent here right? Dar- Darwin?

Then he raised his fist and as soon as he did it Tobias started to cry.

"Omg Darwin I'm sorry please forgive me! Don't hit me come on I have a pretty face, I'm sorry I'm just trying to be cool so people won't be bothering me I'll stop but please don't hit me!"

Everyone just stared at the scene until Tina started to laugh and so everyone did.

"Wow, now that's sad and pathetic as hell!" Masami exclaimed while she laughed really hard.

From there the trip was calm and they arrived.

"Well this is where I get off, thanks for supporting me Teri, I know Gumball it's hard to deal with but, well you know brothers are brothers" Darwin said as he grabbed his things to get off.

"Oh it was nothing Darwin thanks for confronting Tobias when he said all those mean things" she said as she looked at him with happiness.

"Oh and as a reward!" she grabbed Darwin and kissed him in the cheek.

"Oh thanks! Hehehe I, well i… I have to go!" he said as he took off the bus.

Darwin arrived home but he realized Gumball hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey mom have you seen Gumball?" Darwin asked with an innocent voice.

"What?! He isn't with you? Where is Gumball?" Nicole asked in panic.

"Well he decided to walk home I don't know why"

"Well, I, omg I don't know what to do, I mean it's still early but, he had never come back home on foot" Nicole said while she started to freak out.

"Come on mom don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine" Darwin said trying to calm her.

"I guess you are right I'll give it 30 minutes if he doesn't appear by then he is going to be in troubles, I hope he isn't in troubles" she said as she went from angry to nervous.

Darwin went up to his room and grabbed the phone.

"I think, I think I can trust her, after all, she is my friend right?" Darwin said as he called her.

"Hello who is this?" a soft voice answered the phone.

"Hey Teri it's me Darwin!"

"Oh! Hello Darwin how are you? Do you need something?

"Yeah I, I would like to ask you something, an advice but, do you think we can meet somewhere? "

"Omg! Yes Darwin let's meet at the park!" she said in an enthusiastic way.

"I was thinking about something less… public, it's a delicate thing I want to talk about and I don't want anyone to listen to it" Darwin said in a sad voice.

"I see, well go to the hospital and I'll be waiting outside, ok? I need to go bye!" she said as she hang the phone.

Darwin took a quick shower and started to head outside until he saw Gumball outside of the house, sitting on the grass.

"Hey Bro, are… are you ok?" Darwin asked shaking.

"Please go away Darwin, I need to be alone for a while"

"Ok I guess I'll be going" Darwin said as he started to head to the hospital.

Once Darwin stepped off the bus he saw Teri waiting for him, she still had that cute hat with the flower on the top of it.

"Hey Teri, you look pretty cute"

Darwin said and as soon as he did it he blushed and looked away.

"Oh! He I, I appreciate it a lot Darwin, you look good too! "She said as she turned her look down to her shoes.

"I thought we were going to be talk in private" Darwin said trying to break the short silence that he had created.

"Oh yes please come with me, I want to show you a special place!" she said as she grabbed Darwin by his hand.

They started to go around the hospital and nearby there was a fountain, but it was wrecked and the place was covered in vines, but right next to the broken pillar in the middle of the fountain there was a lion and a mermaid that were intact, the sun wasn't able to light that part and the whole place was in the dark, but the light of the sun was visible enough to know see without any artificial lights.

"Woah what is this place?" Darwin asked

"This is my special place, since my mother used to take me to the hospital pretty often since she wasn't able to get a babysitter for me I used to explore the area a bit and it seems that this used to be a monument for something but the inscriptions on top of the fountain aren't readable so I don't know anything about this place except that it's well special for me"

Darwin couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked amazing, Teri then turned and smiled at Darwin.

"So what did you wanted to say? You know, in the phone" she asked Darwin as she grabbed his hand.

"I- I, well you- y-you see…"

He wasn't able to speak properly he was blushing really hard and so she was.

"It's ok Darwin, it's just you and me here" she said calmly.

"It's about Gumball" He said as his voice took a severe change from nervous to sad.

"Oh! I see, well what's the problem with him?" she asked with a tone of disappointment

"I think, I think I messed up with him, after what happened with the car incident, I said a lot of bad things, you know, you heard them when we were in the bus, and, and now he looks so sad and it depresses me to see him like that, it's like if I didn't knew him at all, I mean he is a prick from time to time but… I don't know"

"Have you tried to apologize?" she asked

"What? No! Of course not! He doesn't deserve it, I mean I love him but, he can't go around putting people in danger you know? He never faces consequences and, well he always put me into his crazy plans" he said as he calmed himself

Teri started to shake, feeling fear and anger, for what she was about to say could cost her Darwin's friendship but, she was willing to take the risk, she had to do what was right, for him.

"You are being the prick Darwin" she said as the shadows covered her eyes

"Wait what? How dare you?" Darwin felt offended and he started to get angry.

"Darwin be honest with yourself, is it really Gumball's fault?" she asked him with a serious voice.

"What do you mean with that?" he raised his eyebrow trying to figure it out.

"I mean, does Gumball force you to do this? Does he blackmails you to do his will?"

"Well no, no he doesn't"

"Then that's your problem, I'm not close to Gumball, but I'm pretty sure he must ask you what you think or if you agree with him every time he proposes you a crazy idea, and think to yourself, isn't it your fault for not telling him that he is wrong or something like that?"

"I, I guess you are right, it is my fault, I should have said no, supporting him doesn't always mean saying yes to everything, also he never does things like those in an evil way, he is just… too brave?"

"Or maybe too dumb? "She said as he jiggled.

"Thanks Teri, I really needed this, you are such a dear friend, thank you for telling me what I needed instead of telling me what I wanted to hear" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well this is not for free you know?" she said in a cocky way.

"Oh, I see I, I guess it's fair how much is it? I only have like 3 dollars to be honest" he said pulling out his money.

"I, I was thinking about something more… intimate" she said as she blushed.

"Oh I, I don't know how to pay you then" he said confused

"Just close your eyes ok? Do you trust me?"

Those words hit Darwin hard, he reminded that moment when he doubted his brother.

"Yes I do" he said as he closed his eyes.

Then she grabbed him and started to kiss him, Darwin was shocked but then he started to kiss her back.

The beams of light that managed to get through the vines and trees lighten their kisses while the shadows hid their teen agers moves that they started to discover that day.


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV

Darwin had returned home after his date with Teri, he was still nervous about talking with Gumball but he knew he had to do it now, so he asked his mom once he arrived home.

"Hey mom have you seen Gumball?" Darwin asked politely and gentle

"Oh well he went out he said he was going to take a walk, I thought he could be with that ghost friend of him" she said with a happy tone

"Wait, ghost friend?" he asked confused.

"Yeah you know, that cute little ghost named Carrie, it's her… well you know… something with Gumball?" she said laughing but nervous at the same time.

"Well I'm not sure about that mom"

"Oh well don't tell him I asked you that ok?"

"Ok mom"

Darwin's POV

"I need to find Gumball, I wonder where he is? Could he truly be with Carrie? No it can't be, she was looking for him too, but why? Carrie doesn't like Gumball, well, she doesn't like anyone, why would she be looking for him? Maybe, maybe mom is right, they could be dating, but no it doesn't make sense since Gumball loves Penny, or maybe, maybe he got over it and he gave up, oh man I need to find him quickly but where could he be?"

No one's POV

"Men, everybody hates me, it's like, I'm just doing… whatever the hell I'm doing, my own business and then I get people into dangerous situations, I can't stand this anymore, I mean look I'm just talking with myself, no direction at all and, wait, what is that?"

Gumball saw something approaching to him in the distance, he didn't knew what it was but the shape looked familiar, so he decided to get close, but once he was close enough he realized it was just a shadow that looked like Penny.

"Oh well, I guess it's for the best, I don't really feel like being with anyone right now, in fact, I'm enjoying being alone, it is, well, it is so, peaceful, yeah! I think I'm going to stay here, in the middle of wherever the fuck I'm with no worries except…"

"Gumball hey!"

He then turned and saw Darwin running towards him.

"Oh hello Darwin, I, I wasn't expecting you" Gumball said with an emotionless tone.

"Gumball I need to tell you something" Darwin said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well Darwin whatever it is I don't care, and I don't mean like trying to insult you I just don't…"

"I don't give a fuck if you care or not just listen!" Darwin yelled at him while he grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for not trusting you Gumball, I should have let go when you told, but more importantly, I should told you not to do that stupid plan you made to get to school, it was my fault, I should have had more courage to say no, I don't blame you for what happened and I want you to forgive me ok? I'm sorry" Darwin said lowering the tone of his voice through the conversation.

"It's ok Darwin I don't hate you, and well it's ok I forgive you, but don't get me wrong, I would appreciate if we kept things the way they are right now"

"Wait what? What do you mean?" he asked confused

"You go your way I'll go mine all right?" he said giving him a little smile while he grabbed Darwin's shoulder.

"What do you mean but, but I said I'm sorry why?"

"And I forgive you it's just that, I think it will be better if I'm alone for now that's all"

"Ok I guess, I guess I'll leave you alone then"

Darwin went back to home and Gumball stayed there for a little while and then decided to go back home to get some sleep.

The next day Darwin woke up and again Gumball had woken up earlier to go to school on foot, it felt weird and a little bit sad to get ready for school without him, but he took the bus and things got better for him after he saw Teri and sat next to her.

"Well so, how did it go?" she asked him

"He, I think he is still mad with me?" he said a little bit disappointed.

"Wait, what? Why?" she asked him putting her hand as she gasped from the new.

"He said that there are no hard feelings but he didn't want to stick with me or anyone else, he just decided to be alone most of the day" he said

"Oh I see, well maybe he just needs time to deal with all of the things he has been dealing with suddenly" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"I guess, but still I miss him, but I guess we can make the time I have alone a good time as long as I'm with you right?" he asked her as he looked at her eyes.

"I'll be more than happy to do that"

They arrived to school and went to the classroom where they saw Gumball at the very corner, but what was strange was not Gumball but Carrie, they saw Carrie at the front which it was weird since she never liked to be on front.

"Go with Gumball Darwin, I would like to talk with Carrie to see what is going on" she whispered to Darwin's ear as he took sit next to Carrie.

"Hey there Carrie, what is going on?" she greeted the ghost as she smiled at her.

"Um, excuse me?" Carrie was confused by the action that Teri took since they both had never spoken.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know we never talk and anything but well, I just wanted to get to know you and well that's it, I will stop if you feel uncomfortable with it" she said as she started to grab her things.

"No wait I, I guess you are fine please stay" Carrie said as she grabbed her arm.

"Ok, but I guess we'll speak in the lunch since the teachers is about to arrive"

"Ok yeah, don't worry about it"

Classes passed by and the time for lunch came, Teri sat with Carrie and Darwin, meanwhile Gumball wasn't there.

"This is weird, I can't seem to be able to find Gumball I wonder where he went" Darwin said as he took sit.

"Well he must be…" Carrie was about to say where she thought Gumball was but decided to keep it for herself for some reason.

"Somewhere around"

"Well that is… quite helpful, so Carrie how are you?" Teri said as she started to sterilize the table where they were going to eat.

"I'm, fine" she said just as simple as that.

"All right, I guess that's good right Darwin?" Teri said as she forced a smile

"Yeah sure, so you sure about it Carrie? I saw you seat on the front and well, you never do that"

Darwin was interrupted by Teri who hit him in the arm.

"Aw Teri, come on they are going to find out about us" he said looking at Teri's eyes as she blushed.

"Darn it Darwin I just punched you!" she muttered.

"Oh!"

"Listen guys I don't know why you are doing this so suddenly like, I mean we have never talked to each other unless necessary and now, well it's a little bit awkward, especially because of you two being like two birds in love so I guess I'll be going" Carrie said as she levitated away.

"Did I mess up Teri?" Darwin asked.

"No Darwin, We messed up, but I think she'll be fine, I hope"

Carrie head out and just as she thought Gumball was outside on the same tree where she found him the last time they talked.

"Hey there Gumball, why aren't you eating? Did you gave your money to the attention whore?" Carrie said but this time with feeling of doubt in her voice.

"No I just didn't want to be near anyone today, why do you ask anyways? Are you all right? Las time we spoke to each other you were pretty sad. Gumball said as he stared at the street.

"Yeah I, I 'm all right look I'm just here wondering if, you would lend me your body to eat again? Carrie said again, as if she doubted her own words.

"Yeah sure take it" Gumball said smiling.

"Just like that? You don't want something in exchange or anything?"

"Just take me to the classroom in time"

"I, I will" she said as she entered his body.

So she went and ate, by the time she arrived there was almost no one left and she decided to leave Gumball's body right there.

"Ugh, I don't think I'm going to get use to the 5 minutes recovery" Gumball said as he started to get up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, hey Gumball there's no one here and, and I would like to tell you something and, I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing this but I have this, feeling inside me, on my chest, or where my chest should be and…"

"Oh so it was true then, the fucking ghostly bitch wants to take Gumball from me!"

Carrie was interrupted by Penny who was accompanied by Masami and Tobias.

"Well shit I mean, I don't know what's the big deal about it Penny, thought you didn't care about that loser anyways!"

"Wow Penny, did you truly said that?" Gumball asked with a sad voice.

"Oh please don't play the cry baby with me Gumball, do you truly think I would be with you at any point of my life? The fuck do you think I'm? A loser just like this bitch ass ghost here? If I had been nice with you before was because no one it's as stupid as you to pull off the things you do , it was nice having you around, and actually, I was starting to think that you weren't that much of a loser, but getting your brother almost killed? Starting to be a weirdo, well you were already a weirdo but now changing me for this whore?" Penny said mocking him just as much as he could.

Gumball couldn't believe what she was saying, the girl he dreamed off, the girl he wanted to marry once he grew up, just bashing at him with such words.

"But, I thought we had something special!" Gumball said with as his voice cracked.

"Gumball, if there is something decent I feel about you it's pity, I mean look at you, even now you go from being used by one girl to another, but well I guess at least this one it's actually sincere about it, oh well, don't want to be late right? Good bye Gumball, please don't talk to me ever again".

They started to head to the classroom and Gumball and Carrie were left alone.

"Gumball, I'm sorry, please forgive me I!" Carrie said with such a worried tone, she started to freak out.

"It's fine Carrie, everyone uses me, I get people into danger, if you are using me it's because I let you do it, just like Penny did, just like you do…"

Gumball said as he started to cry, but silently, Carrie was able to see the tears falling from his face.

"Gumball, no, I, I would never use you, I mean, not the way she did, no like, ugh! I wouldn't use you in the terms she did and…"

"Thanks Carrie, at least you tried to keep it nice, I can't stand being here anymore" he said as he got up and started to walk away.

"Gumball wait! Where are you heading? That classroom isn't that way!"

"I'm going home, good bye Carrie"

And so he started to run, he ran like he never did, Carrie wasn't able to keep up and when she lost him of her sight she fell to the ground.

"Gumball… I needed to tell you, I, I'm sorry" Carrie said as she started to lay on the ground and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Carrie's POV

"Why? Why I couldn't realize about what I had by myself? Why I wasn't able to realize about it just a bit sooner? Why did I hurt the only person who cared about me?

No one's POV

Carrie just kept crying, the sun was up there, with no cloud to interfere his path yet she just felt a cold empty space in her ghostly chest.

"Are you still crying over that loser? Get over it he is not worth, anyways so Masami did you got that recorded?" Penny said as she smiled.

"You bet Penny" Masami said as she recorded Carrie with her cellphone.

"Um girls, I know this is all cool and all, but aren't we taking things a little bit too far?" Tobias said with a nervous voice.

"If you want to join those losers you can always just go with the Tobias" Masami said with an angry voice.

"You don't know what you had in your hands Penny, you had someone that could have died for you, but you don't care about that do you? You are so fed up with the idea of becoming famous and being a fucking bitch, recording people you humiliate, making yourself a bad girl, but you know what Penny? As someone who it's dead I have seen both sides, and what you don't pay here, you pay it on the other side, but now, now I'm going to give you something to record, to all of you"

Carrie quickly took possession of Masami and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Masami are you all right?" Penny said with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes she might not get hurt that much, but you start getting worried about yourself" said Carrie through Masami's body as she started to create a storm over Penny.

"Tobias record this, after all our little peanut here always wanted to be a spark so she could get attention all the time!" Carrie said as she delivered thunders against Penny electrifying her.

"Please stop! I'm sorry please, stop!" Penny shouted as she kept getting punished.

"Oh so now you want to stop? What about all those insults towards me? Did you stop when they told you to do it? Did you stop when I told you to do it? No you didn't, but most importantly, this is not about me anymore, this for what you did to Gumball!" Carrie said as she delivered a long shock to Penny.

She then left Masami's body and Masami fell unconscious to the ground.

"You want to be the big deal Penny, you want to be popular whatever the cost it is, and you think you are hot and the greatest shit around, but Penny remember this, I don't need to be inside your body to know that at the end, you are nothing but an empty shell, and that's what you will always be, who would want that? Probably only one person, but you decided to hurt him as much as you can to get attention from people who, at the end, will make you realize that the only thing that empty shell got filled off, where lies, don't fuck with me or any of my friends again Penny".

Carrie started to float away as she left Penny and Masami's body on the ground, Tobias had run away but she had no desire to bother with someone as pathetic as him.

Gumball's POV

"I'm done of this shit, all I wanted to do it's to keep an interesting yet tranquil life here, and now all of this shit happens to me, I mean I wish I was a bird or something like that, just like that one over there, I could just fly away from bad things, just… traveling… the world… alone? But of course how did I never think about that! Today I'm leaving this town, I'm going to leave and I will start traveling the world, no one will ever miss me, no one will notice it, mom it's going to have one less problem, people in school will not get caught in my shit, I will just travel around, getting just enough to eat, the road will be my home, how did I never taught of that? I should have realized this that day I decided to be alone, in fact, I'm glad this has happened to me, if it wouldn't have spent time alone, I wouldn't have realized how beautiful it is not to worry about consequences, just as soon as I get home and I get some clothes and my toothbrush, I must not let anyone know about this so it must be this night, Loner life, here I come!"

No one's POV

Gumball arrived his mom, threw everything and gave her mother a big hug, he didn't said anything, but he knew what it meant, he then went to his father and told him how much he loved him, then left some candy's that Anais loved, and started to pack up the clothes, and decided to just get a bath and wait for the night to leave.

Teri's POV

"Omg, I need to tell Darwin what I saw, I need to find Carrie, but, we are in class, what do I do?"

Teri had seen all of it, since she sat next to the window, something like this couldn't wait for the end of the classes.

"Psst, Darwin, I'm sorry" Teri said with a nervous voice, with doubting eyes and shaking.

She then punched Darwin near his arm but this time not trying to connect the hit, causing him to get a paper cut.

"Both of you go with the principal now!"

"Yes ma'am" Teri said grabbing Darwin with her hand.

"Why did you do that Teri?" Darwin asked confused.

"I can't explain to you, instead let me show you, we need to get to where they save the recording of the cameras, Gumball might be in troubles" Teri said grabbing Darwin's hands.

"But, that's too dangerous we can get kicked from school and all of that stuff, i…" Darwin started to sound doubtful.

"Darwin, do you trust me?" said Teri staring directly to Darwin's eyes.

He remembered that look, the same look Gumball gave to him when they were in the car.

"I trust you" he said with determination.

"Then there's no time to lose"

They reached the room where they monitored everything and it was then when Darwin realized about something.

"Wait, how are we going to get in?" Darwin whispered.

"Don't worry about that, I had thought about that earlier" she said as she went under the door, since she was made of paper she fit into the gap of the door.

"Ok it's open come quickly" she whispered.

When they entered they were surprised about how small the room was, at least for its purpose.

"Wait so no one actually checks what is going on in the cameras?" Darwin asked.

"That's what it looks like, now Darwin watch this, but I must advice you, please remain calm, I beg you" she said a little bit worried.

"Why shouldn't I be calmed?" Darwin asked

"I, guess there's no point just, see it with your own eyes"

She then showed Darwin everything that happened, Darwin then stood serious, with a dark look on his face.

"I can't believe it, after all this time, after all he did for her, is this how Penny pays Gumball?"

"Darwin, I know it was hard to watch, but you need to… wait are you watching this one?" she then pointed to a last recording.

"Wait isn't that Carrie? Why is she crying? Oh my god…" Darwin said as he saw the video.

"We need to find Carrie she might know or be able to help us find Gumball!" Teri said as they were about to leave that room.

"Wait! We must take this and eliminate the evidence of us getting outside"

Teri then proceed to delete the recordings of them going outside of classes, turned off the cameras and took the cd's with the evidence of what happened with Gumball and Carrie, then deleted any backup.

"Why did you did all of that?" Darwin asked.

"We can't leave any evidence, if they see that they can put Gumball, Carrie you or me into troubles!" she said as they started to head out of school.

"Wow you are such an intelligent girl Teri" Darwin said with an amazed voice.

"Oh well, you know I'm, just trying to be helpful! Darn it Dar, we don't have time for this we must find Carrie!" she said as they started to look in the school for her.

"Did you just gave me a pet name? That's so sweet! But it's true we must focus in, wait, there she is!"

"Carrie wait we need to speak with you!" Teri yelled at her as she approached.

"Get away from me! I don't want to be near anyone!" she said furiously.

"We know about what happened, with Gumball, with Masami and the others" Carrie said lowering the tone of her voice as if she was hurt by what she saw.

"Did you? Oh my God I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone, please forgive me Darwin I never meant to hurt your brother like this!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Carrie, I know you never meant to hurt Gumball, but we need to find him Carrie, we can't leave him alone, not like this!"

"But I don't know where did he go" she said as she wiped the tears of her face.

"Where do you think Gumball is Darwin?" Teri asked as she tried to think where he was.

"Home?" Darwin said.

"Darwin, Gumball is not that stupid we are still in school hours! No offense" Carrie said with a firm voice.

They stared at each other until Teri said.

"He is that dumb isn't he?" Teri said with a serious face.

"Sigh, yeah!" Darwin answered.

"Well then I guess we are going to your home then"

Carrie said as she started to head outside with Teri and Darwin.

Once they arrived home they saw patrols and Darwin's parents outside.

"What is going on? Mom why are you crying? Why is everyone crying? Darwin said as his voice started to crack and his eyes started to drop tears.

"Oh Darwin thanks God you are here, Gumball, its Gumball" Nicole said as she hugged Darwin, holding his head against her chest.

"What is wrong? What happened to Gumball mom?" He said crying.

"He escaped, I don't know where did he went, all I know it's that he came home earlier, and he hugged me, told your father how much he loved him and left some candy's for Anais, and it was then when I realized he was way too earlier and started to knock his door, then all I heard was a crash and when I entered the room he wasn't there, he jumped from the window and I don't know where did he went" she said as she kept crying.

"Wait a second… why are all of you outside of school?" Nicole said now with an angry voice.

"We saw Gumball running away from school and we decided to follow him but looks like we lost him and weren't able to catch up with him" Carrie rapidly improvised so they would stay out of troubles.

"Oh I see, aren't you his girlfriend?" Nicole asked as she looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"I wish I was" Carrie whispered

"What did you say?" Nicole asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm not Gumball's girlfriend just her fr… someone who knows him" she said biting her lip.

"Thank you for caring about him, I mean it, thanks" Nicole said as she smiled at her.

"It's nothing" she said as she started to feel a remorse she had never felt before.

"Come on kids, get inside, I'll make us something to eat, Nicole, don't worry, Gumball it's a strong kid, I promise you, that I'll find him, I might have failed you plenty of times as a husband, but I'm not planning on letting you down as the father of your kids" Richard said as he took the kids inside.

They ate, in silent, no one wanted to break the silence, it started to rain, the day got grey, and it got cold all of sudden, the night arrived and Gumball was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we weren't able to find your child, I'll guess we'll have to look for him tomorrow" said the police officer.

"What? What the fuck do you mean by that? You are just going to give up until tomorrow? You are just going to let my baby face the streets like that? What kind of fucking cop are you?" said Nicole in anger.

"Listen ma'am we are sorry but we can't prioritize him, we have better stuff to do" said the officer as he left.

"I'm gonna…"

"Forget about it honey" said Richard as he interrupted Nicole.

"What the fuck do you mean with that? What happened with the "I won't fail you as the father of your kids" thing?" Said Nicole with a hateful voice.

"No Nicole I'm going to give up, but you once told me, if you want something done, you do it by yourself, kids stay home, I don't want you to leave this place, unless your parents come for you, until then wait for our return" said Richard as he head out with Nicole.

"I lost my brother, I was always so mean towards him, he was always there when I needed him, sure he was annoying, but… but I loved him" said Anais as she started to cry like she never did

Darwin and Teri started to do what they could to comfort her, meanwhile Carrie started to go upstairs, she felt… guilty, as if she was to blame about Gumball's escape, then she heard a noise, a noise coming from Darwin's room. Carrie started to open the door slowly to check what was that.

"It's anyone there? Who is i…"

She froze when she opened the door, and everything went silent for a few seconds, but the silence died by the sound of Carrie's voice saying.

"Gumball?"


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" Gumball said with a confused look on his face.

"Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you! How could you do this to everyone? What were you thinking?" Carrie said with a worried voice.

"Oh! So suddenly now everyone cares about me? Tch, what a cliché! Well anyways I was just waiting for everyone to leave so I could grab my clothes and leave this letter for Darwin since I wasn't able to say goodbye to him" he said with an emotionless look on his eyes as he grabbed his backpack full of clothes.

"And where are you going? What's the point of this attention? Don't you care about your mother? Your father? Your little sister? Darwin? What about… me?

"They'll be fine, I'm just a nuisance for them, I'm making them a favor, and no… this is not for attention, in fact, I'm doing this so I can go as unnoticed as I can, there's no reason for me to stay here, not a single one, I have been alone lately, I have been walking discovering places I didn't knew, and I felt, I felt happy with myself you know? I won't be putting people in dangerous situations"

"Are you just plain stupid or what Gumball? They love you they want to here with them… I want… No! I need you here with me Gumball"

"Oh come on I'm not that stupid, I'm not falling for that one, aside, I was made for this, I can take care of myself, and the fuck do you mean with being here for everybody? Listen Carrie, you don't own me anything ok? If you are feeling bad for using my body, its ok I made that decision you don't have to make up with me or anything all right? It was just a favor, between friends" he said with a little smile on his face.

"It's not about me using your body Gumball for fuck's sake! I never meant to use you the way Penny did! I know I was a piece of shit to you and yet you… you stayed with me, you kept helping me, lending me your body, lending me your help, lending me your friendship! But can't you see that I'm feeling something beyond friendship? Gumball I had never realized how much you cared for me! I was so inside my idea of hating everybody just because some were pricks towards me, but I never realized until a few days ago that I was doing the same with you, so please, please stay!"

Carrie was yelling at him, in tears, with her voice cracking all over the shouting, and Gumball just stood still, as he just looked down to hide the tears on his face.

"Give me one good reason, one just one, to stay here Carrie, in a place where everybody hates me" he said as he tried to contain the tears on his eyes.

Carrie couldn't hold it anymore, she just hugged him, she buried her face in his chest as she started to cry, holding him as if it was the last time she would see him, holding him as if he was his last good memory.

"Because I love you Gumball, because I love you and I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of you leaving, and that every time that you remind me, you remind me as the ghost girl who used your body to eat, and not as the ghost girl that was the love of my life"

Gumball hug her back, with a soft touch.

"You are just saying this to make me feel better" he said as if he was hurt by the word Carrie had spoken.

"That's the worst thing Gumball, maybe if I truly loved I would just let you go and be happy, but honestly, I'm doing this for myself, because even thought I have no heart, when I realized how much I loved, I could swear, I could feel my heart beat again, please forgive me for doing this to you" Carrie said as she looked at Gumball's eyes.

"I, I don't know what to do, I want to leave so everyone will stop bothering me, but, but I, I want to stay at the same time now, Carrie, how long have you been feeling like this for me? I'm confused I can't understand, everything it's so difficult, but, but do you truly mean this Carrie? Do you truly love me?" Gumball said confused, as he walked towards the window.

"Gumball, before you leave, can I ask you for one last thing?" Carrie said with a depressed voice.

"What is it Carrie?" he said as without turning his face to her.

"Can, can you be my first kiss?"

Gumball froze up for minute, her voice sounded so sincere, so honest, and deep inside he knew he wanted to have her first kiss with her too.

"Yes Carrie I guess, I guess it's the least I can do for you after making you go through all of this" he said turning to her.

"Gumball"

Carrie softly placed her hand on Gumball's cheek, slowly closing to each other, more and more, until they both closed their eyes and both of their lips touched each other, kissing slowly, gently, but with passion, the rain could be heard outside, the cool wind entered through the window, they felt cold and warm, both feelings at the same time, and then the lips separated, leaving their owners with hunger of more of that act.

"Goodbye Gumball" Carrie said looking at him with tears on her eyes, but with a little smile.

"I guess" Gumball said as he approached the window only leave his backpack on the floor.

"That you gave the most beautiful reason to stay here" he finished the sentence with a cocky smile on his face.

He said as Carrie with a huge smile and tears of joy knocked him and started to kiss him with passion, they both laid on his bed and started to kiss furiously as If they tried to eat each other, the kissed began to become soft caresses, she started to take Gumball's T-shirt and went she almost got it all off from him she petrified when she heard the sound of…

"Gumball? Gumball!" said Anais as she got on top of his brother crying.

"Oh my God please forgive for all those time I abused your ignorance brother, I never meant to be that bad, please don't leave us! Please I love you brother" she said as she hugged him.

"Oh my, hehehe don't worry little sister I'm not going anywhere" he said just as he and Carrie started to feel embarrassed.

"Wait, why was Carrie taking your T-shirt off? She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well I was… Stopping him from running away yeah!" she said with a nervous smile.

"Oh thank you Carrie, thank you so much!" she said

"Thank God that she is still innocent in that matter" Gumball thought.

"But don't tell anyone about that ok?" Carrie said patting her in the head.

"Mmm I don't know what I get for keeping the secret?" she said scratching her chin.

"You like sugared gummy bears right? I have lots of them, if you keep the secret I can give you a box full of those" Carrie said with a smile in her face.

"Deal!" Anais said as she left the room.

"Well I guess, that, we, need to think what are we going to say to your parents?" Carrie said as she rested her head on Gumball's head.

"Until then, just stay here in the bed, with me, just hugs me" Gumball said while toying with her ghostly hair.

"I might never let you go" she said warning him.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

They hugged each other as they both fell asleep hugging each other.

The night was calm, with everyone being with those who they loved, Carrie with Gumball, Teri with Darwin, and Anais with Daisy, and nothing was going to change that.

"Gumball Watterson! Where have you been! What are you doing with Carrie sleeping in the same bed, do you even know what we have been through!"

Gumball woke up and fell off the bed hitting his face with the floor as he heard his mother voice, she was mad as hell, but then she started to cry and hugged him.

"I thought I had lost you, I thought that I was never going to be able to see you, what were you thinking when you left?" she asked him while grabbing his shoulders.

"I thought that I was too dangerous, I always keep getting people in problems and well, I was scared of getting someone I loved hurt, but, then Carrie found me when I came back and convinced me to stay" he said with a disappointed voice.

"Oh my dear, we would never let you go, don't you ever think that way again, come here and hug me!" said Nicole as she hugged him harder and Richard hugged them too.

"Thank you Carrie for convincing Gumball for staying with us, you truly can consider yourself as part of this family" Richard said while smiling at her.

"More than you think sir" she said under her breath.

"What did you said?" Nicole said confused.

"Oh nothing, just that I'm glad you look at me like that" she said nervously.

"Well we should make something for the kids they must be hungry" said Richard as he took Nicole with him.

"What do you mean with that? Richard? Are you feeling ok?" Nicole asked confused as he took her with him out of the room.

"Well, so I guess we are like lovers now right?" Gumball said with a weird laugh.

"After what happened last night do you still have doubts?" said Carrie with a coy smile.

"You know, I don't care what others said, for being a ghost, you surely ignited that spark that had turned off deep in my soul" said Gumball putting her hair aside so he could see both of her eyes.

"I guess that I'm still a dead girl you know?" she said with a little smile

"Why do you say that?" Gumball asked.

"Because I'm dying for kissing you" she said giving him a little kiss in the lips.

Both teenagers went down and ate, finally having some peace, Carrie finally felt part of something, a family, and Gumball finally had found someone who would accept him with his pros and his cons, but what they both found, was love, someone to care about, and at what looked like the end of this couple story, was just merely the beginning, the beggining of a happy and beatiful life…

Together.


	8. Author's note, please read

Hey there guy's it's me, the author of this fanfic, first of all I want to thank you for reading this far, this is my first fanfic and I put a lot of effort on it, but at the same time I understand it might be poorly written and maybe it's not really good, with plenty of grammatical errors, I'm sorry since English it's not my first language. I want to thank you reader, because even if I write this because I want to, what keeps me going is the feeling that sharing gives you, and that's why I want to ask you for a favor, if you read the fanfic, if you liked it, or not, review it, it doesn't matter if it's just a compliment a critique or even a bashful comment, I care about what you think about my fics, and that's why I ask for your opinions, so I can become a better writer and therefore I can make better fics for you.

So at the end this entire little chapter content resumes in two words.

Thank you.


	9. Important announcement of second part!

Hey there guys, Coyotl here:

Dear readers, for those who liked this story, I want to thank you a lot, after a lot of thinking, I decided to make a second part for this fanfiction, the story will have place 3 months after "When the living ones give up on you", it will stay as a drama/romance fanfiction and it will stay GumballxCarrie and DarwinxTeri (or maybe not? We'll see hahaha°) so in case you are interested search for the fanfiction "Graphite heart" wich should be posted tomorrow (20/12/2016 or 12/20/2016 for those in the Unitated Estates, as most of my fanfictions I improvise most of the things that will happen when I start writing them, so who knows how many chapters it will have.

Regardless of what you choose, thank you for taking the time to read this message and reading my fanfictions it means a lot to me.

Sincerely: Coyotl your writer.


End file.
